STRUCTURE OF FERMIUM ISOTOPES
By Prof. Lefteris Kaliambos (Natural Philosopher in New Energy) ( October 2014) Historically the discovery of the assumed uncharged neutron (1932) along with the invalid relativity (EXPERIMENTS REJECT RELATIVITY) led to the abandonment of the well-established electromagnetic laws, in favour of various contradicting nuclear theories, which could not lead to the nuclear structure. Under this physics crisis and using the charged UP and DOWN quarks discovered by Gell-Mann and Zweig, I published my paper "Nuclear structure is governed by the fundamental laws of electromagnetism ” (2003), which led to my discovery of the new structure of protons and neutrons given by proton = + 5d + 4u = 288 quarks = mass of 1836.15 electrons neutron = + 4u + 8d = 288 quarks = mass of 1838.68 electrons The paper was also presented at a nuclear conference held at NCSR "Demokritos" (2002). Here one can see the 9 charged quarks in proton and the 12 ones in neutron able to give the charge distributions in nucleons for revealing the strong electromagnetic force for the nuclear binding in the correct nuclear structure by applying the laws of electromagnetism. You can see my papers of nuclear structure in my FUNDAMENTAL PHYSICS CONCEPTS . Note that according to my discovery of the LAW OF ENERGY AND MASS the mass defect in the nuclear structure is due to the photon mass of the emitting dipolic photon presented at the international conference "Frontiers of fundamental physics" (1993) organised by the natural philosophers M. Barone and F. Selleri , who gave me an award including a disc of the atomic philosopher Democritus. Nevertheless today many physicist continue to apply not the well-established laws but the various fallacious nuclear structure models which lead to complications. Fermium (Fm) is an artificial element, and thus a standard atomic mass cannot be given. Like all artificial elements, it has no stable isotopes. The first isotope to be discovered (in fallout from nuclear testing) was Fm-255 in 1952. Fm-250 was independently synthesized shortly after the discovery of Fm-255. There are 20 known radioisotopes ranging in atomic mass from Fm-241 to Fm-260. The longest-lived isotope is Fm-257 with a half-life of 100.5 days. ' NUCLEAR STRUCTURE OF THE LONG-LIVED Fm-257 WITH S = +9/2' It is well well-known that the structure of lead-164 (core) of high symmetry consists of 8 horizontal planes and 2 horizontal lines providing 44 blank positions for receiving extra neutrons with two bonds per neutron in order to construct the stable Pb-208. (See the fourth figure of lead at the bottom of the page). Similarly the structure of Fm-200 (core) with 100 protons and 100 neutrons (even number) consists of 8 horizontal planes of opposite spins, including four additional deuterons with S = +2 and S = -2 which exist over and under the structure of 8 horizontal planes, forming the up horizontal line (+UHL) and a down horizontal line (-DHL). So all these nucleons of the 8 horizontal planes and the +UHL and the -DHL give S = 0 . ' In general, the structure of Fm-200 (core) has S =0 and is similar to the structure of Pb-164, because the two additional vertical systems of p99n99 and p100n100 with S = 0 make symmetrical vertical rectangles. For example all the nuclides with even number of extra neutrons existing from Fm-242 to Fm-260 with S=0 are based on the Fm-200 with S =0. Also the Fm-245 and Fm-253 with S = +1/2 are based on the structure of Fm-200 (core) with S = 0. However the long-lived Fm-257 of 57 extra neutrons is based on another structure of Fm-200 having S =+4. In this case the two deuterons of the –DHL change their spins from S =-2 to S =+2 giving S = +4 because they move to +UHL for making horizontal bonds with the two deuterons of the up horizontal line. Note that Fm-257 has 29 extra neutrons of positive spins and 28 extra neutrons of negative spins. That is ' S = +4 + 29(+1/2) + 28(-1/2) = +9/2 ' ' ''' '''NUCLEAR STRUCTURE OF Fm-247, Fm-249, AND Fm-255 WITH S = +7/2 After a careful analysis I found that the structures of such unstable nuclides with odd number of extra neutrons are based on the same structure of the Fm-200 (core) having S = +4. For example the Fm-255 with S = +7/2 of 55 extra neutrons has 27 extra neutrons of positive spins and 28 extra neutrons of negative spins . That is S = +4 + 27(+1/2) + 28(-1/2) = +7/2 Here the 55 extra neutrons fill 55 blank positions, but the pp repulsions of long range (large number) always overcome such pn bonds of short range leading to the decay. NUCLEAR STRUCTURE OF Fm-241 AND Fm-259 After a careful analysis I found that the structures of the above nuclides of odd number of extra neutrons are based on another structure of Fm-200 having S = +2. In this case the one deuteron of the down horizontal line (-DHL), like the line of lead, changes the spin from S = -1 to S = +1 giving S = +2, because it moves to the up horizontal line (+UHL) for making horizontal bonds with a deuteron of the up line. For example the Fm-259 with S = +3/2 of 59 extra neutrons has 29 extra neutrons of positive spins and 30 extra neutrons of negative spins. That is S = +2 + 29(+1/2) + 30(-1/2) = +3/2 NUCLEAR STRUCTURE OF Fm-243 AND Fm-251 After a careful analysis I found that the structures of these unstable nuclides are based on another structure of Fm-200 (core) having S = -4 . In this case the two deuterons of +UHL change their spins from S =+2 to S =-2 giving S =-4, because they move to -DHL for making horizontal bonds with the two deuterons of the down horizontal line. For example the Fm-251 with S = -9/2 of 51 extra neutrons, has 25 extra neutrons of positive spins and 26 extra neutrons of negative spins. That is S = -4 + 25(+1/2) + 26(-1/2) = -9/2 Here the 51 extra neutrons fill 51 blank positions but the pp repulsions of long range (large number) always overcome such pn bonds of short range. Category:Fundamental physics concepts